To Grandmother's House
by ashangel101010
Summary: A son's love for his father alters the future.


To Grandmother's House

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- War of the Thrones by Blind Guardian

* * *

A moon-white child with black hair and green eyes has his tiny fist wrapped around a single digit of General Hux's red hand. Kylo Ren hasn't seen Hux's bare hands since their impromptu meeting a few weeks ago. It was also the time that he thought he would never see Hux so underdressed again. Evidently, he was wrong.

Hux wears a navy commando sweater that reveals his lithe frame, while his cotton twill trousers snuggle against his long legs and pert ass. Hux's hair is freed from its gel confines and fans across his forehead like he's just woke up from a nap.

"Lord Ren, you've made it back in time."

"For what?"

"To command without me. Don't worry Lieutenant Mitaka will handle all the flimsi-work, really all you have to do is not destroy anything terribly expensive while I'm gone." Hux teases without any of the cold contempt that he reserves specially for him.

"What about Starkiller Base?"

"Oh, that blew up." Hux waves a dismissive hand.

"WHAT!" His vocoder shorts out and the static backlash causes the both of them to flinch. The child just raises a fine, dark brow.

"Some malfunction happened that caused the planet to blow up. Thankfully, there was enough time to evacuate everyone. Supreme Leader will confirm this in your next audience." Hux waves a dismissive hand.

"You are oddly calm."

"To be honest, this was bound to happen. The planet was unstable even before the construction of the base. And if it was somehow completed, then there was a high chance that it would've blown up on itself since most of the schematics came from incomplete construction of Second Death Star. Even if that didn't happen, then the Resistance would've blown it up. History tends to repeat itself." Hux smiles as though a Hutt-sized weight was lifted from his thin shoulders.

"Then, how will we defeat the New Republic?"

"True love." The child finally speaks; the voice is like a rasp choking a whisper. It sends a chill down Kylo's spine.

"That's right, Eos!" Hux coos like a proud mother cuckoo hen.

"What is he?" Kylo tries to uncover the child in the Force, but all he finds is darkness.

"He's my son!" Hux kneels down and hugs Eos with all the love that Kylo never thought he was capable of. And the child pats him on the head like one does with an affectionate pet.

"You're not married."

"Well, you don't need to be married to have a kid!" Hux giggles, and Kylo wonders if reality just broke.

"To grandmother's house!" The child insists with madness gleaming in his pittin-like eyes.

"Alright, love!" He hoists the child up, earning an ear-to-ear smile from the child.

"Hux, I don't think he's–"

"Kylo." Hux's voice becomes as cold as his eyes. "Eos is my son."

"….I understand."

"Good. I'll be back in a week, so try not to burn the ship down!" Hux jokes once more and heads down to the turbolifts. The child keeps his eyes trained on him, and they change like Hux's did. Black mottles the emeralds and embers of molten gold appear in place of the dark pupils. They burn with all things dark and ancient.

Kylo breathes again when the lift takes the father and son away.

* * *

"_Rise, Lord Ren." _

Kylo Ren rises.

"Master, there's something wrong with Hux's son."

"_Let me assuage your fears. He's also your son from the future. A future where the Resistance crushed us." _

It takes a full minute for Kylo to process and then to compose a coherent reply.

"Hux and I have sex?"

"_That is how children are naturally conceived by humans." _Half of his Master's ruined face twitches like he's holding back his laughter.

"My son came to avert the future?"

"_No. All he wanted was to visit his grandmother with his father. He gifted me the information in exchange for a week of his father's undivided attention." _

"To grandmother's house…." Kylo whispers to himself and finally realizes what this means.

_To Leia!_

* * *

Armitage Hux started to believe that perhaps he would never have a family of his own. Perhaps, he only had that one true love and not two like his parents did. Then, the proof of his second true love fell from a crimson hole that suddenly appeared on his ceiling and right onto his lap. After a loaded explanation from the child, and a quick DNA test, Eos became a source of new hope.

When he informed Snoke about what happened to the base, he just replied with _it was for the best_. Then, he generously granted him a week off for his family vacation.

"_When you get back, I believe it's time for you to be promoted, but we must figure out what to call your new title." _

Life for Hux is going well: a promotion, a child, and hopefully another family to become part of.

New Alderaan is where the grandmother lives, and Hux imagined that she lived in New Aldera like most of the population did. However, the coordinates Eos gave him leads them to an archipelago of seven islands with red and orange foliage.

_Shit, she must be rich to have all these islands to herself!_

Eos looks up from the red datapad playing _Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance _with a befuddled look. Hux chuckles and cards his son's black, silky locks with a free hand. His son smiles and returns to the Gelflings and Skesis for the next ten minutes while Hux finds a place to land. _Queen Izrina _groans as the father and son duo move down the ramp with their luggage.

"Oh, wait a second Eos." Eos promptly pauses halfway down the ramp. Armitage lets go of the two tea-green bags, letting them slide noisily down the rusty ramp. Eos lets go of his bag and allows it to smash into the bags at the bottom. Armitage kneels and buttons up Eos's voorpak fur-lined, crimson jacket.

"There we go, my dark crystal!" Armitage honks his little nose just like his father would do for him. Pleased noises erupt from Eos's heart-shaped lips and melts Armitage's heart. They gather their tea-green carry-ons and frolic through the autumn-tinged forest until they finally make it to grandmother's house. Or more accurately, grandmother's castle.

Silver dazzles the four emerald eyes that looked upon the castle. Armitage would describe its shape like the best part of a crown circlet that got broken off. Instead of a statue of an ancient king or queen, there's a field of dying gingerbells in front of the castle. Eos hurries to the field and breaks off the withered head of a flower. It only takes a few strides of his long legs for Armitage to close the gap.

"The gingerbell is–" A sleek, black ball of fur unfurls under the half-dead flora and rises up to gaze up at him with sapphire eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, that's a pittin!" Armitage muffles a squeal as the pittin cocks its head to the side in adorable confusion. Eos merely stares into the fathomless blue depths. Armitage goes on his knees and holds out his right hand; the pittin draws closer and sniffs his fingers. She purrs and then rubs the top of her head against those long digits. He cards his fingers through her silky hair, pulling more pleased noises. She then rolls on her belly, and Armitage focuses his dexterous finger on her squishy belly. She mewls with utter delight, and Armitage is absolutely absorbed in her sounds.

And then he feels the small barrel of a blaster against the back of his head.

"General Hux, to what do I owe the pleasure?" General Leia, the bane of the Galactic Empire and First Order, inquires like she's asking after the health of one of her Resistance fighters.

"In the future, your son knocks me up, and I have a son named Eos who is somewhere–" Armitage then hears a crunching sound behind him.

"The custard bread is burnt." Eos remarks but continues to munch on it.

"–Eos somehow came back to the past, our present, to meet his grandmother. Which is apparently you." Armitage finishes while still stroking the pittin.

"I can believe that Eos is my grandson, but time-travel is bantha poodoo."

"We live in the universe where the Force grants its chosen superpowers and/or magic; I say anything is possible."

She still does not lower the blaster.

"Grandmother, he's telling the truth." Eos comes back into his view, right in front of the pittin. There's just a piece of slightly blackened bread left in his little hand; he brings the piece to the pittin's upside down mouth. She greedily consumes it much like Armitage's attention.

"It's just me there." With just a few words, Armitage can parse so much about Eos's future. War consumed his life and all those he loved until he was left the sole survivor. He came back to save everyone he loved through the simple wish of meeting his grandmother. And there's only one way that Armitage can respond to such a revelation.

He pulls his son in for a hug.

"Eos, you'll never be alone again." He vows to the most important person in the universe: his son. His eyes burn with tears, and he's glad that Eos cannot see for he doesn't want to make his son feel at fault. He then feels the pittin claw up his back and pop out of his collar. She licks away his tears.

"You're such a sweet pittin!" She concurs with a purr.

General Organa finally lowers her blaster.

"We have much to discuss inside." She says. Hux finally let go of his son and gets up to face her.

_She's much shorter in person, but still burning with justice and hatred for the First Order. _

"What's the pittin's name?" He asks as they walk towards the house.

"She doesn't have one." Leia then glances back at him, locking eyes with the pittin. "You can have her."

"But I thought New Alderaan needed all the pittins they could get."

"She can be spared."

"Well, Shelley, you're all mine and I'm all yours." Hux coos at the newly named pittin. She rubs her face against his flushed cheek.

"Meow."

* * *

Kylo finds that Leia hasn't denied his access to the castle's security system; she still holds out hope that Ben will come home.

_How foolish. _

The security feeds reveal to him where Hux is staying in. Shockingly, he's not locked up in the basement, but rather resides in one of the opulent guestrooms. Their future son isn't with him; he went with Leia into her room nearly an hour ago.

The white room with Organa blue woodwork makes nary a creak as Kylo opens the old-fashioned door. He uses the Force sparingly, smothering the sounds of his steps, not wanting Leia to detect him nor Hux hear him. He looks around to see only the door to the adjoining refresher is cracked open with the light on. He then looks towards the queen-sized bed.

Hux has his back to him in his oddly familiar satin pajamas. His breathing is so quiet that it even takes him a few seconds to pick up on it. As he draws nearer to the bedside, Hux shifts his position and comes facing him. Kylo suddenly loses the ability to breathe.

_That's Ben's pajamas! Why is he wearing his pajamas!? Did he not pack his own? No, he even remembers stupid little things like the officers' names. Is he wearing them because they smell like Ben? Like expensive moisturizer and starblossom perfume? Oh Force, I shouldn't be turned on–_

Pain radiates immediately from his ass, and Kylo looks back to see a midnight-black pittin with a mouthful of cheek.

_Don't scream. Don't scream! DON'T SCREAM! _

Kylo uses the Force to dislodge the pittin's sharp mouth from his meaty buttock and brings the impetuous pittin to face him. Her blue eyes burn with glacial hatred while her white fangs glisten with blood.

He will enjoy breaking her neck, but he allows her one final word.

"_Meow_." And then Kylo sees a flash of white and feels a gort feathered-stuffed pillow hit the side of his mask like a freighter. He's knocked to the ground and then sees Hux looming. His lightning-blue eyes crackle with imperial authority.

"Kylo." Rage lashes against Hux's self-control, but Hux brings it to heel. Much like he brings the heel of his right, pink foot down onto Kylo's groin.

"Kylo." Deathly calm erupts from those chapped lips. "Shelley is my pittin."

"Hnnh!" Kylo grits down his admissions of pain as Hux grinds his heel into his unprotected groin.

"Eos and Shelley are my family, Kylo. I will never allow harm to befall them, even if it's beyond my power. Kylo, can you comprehend that notion?"

It's a cruel rhetorical question, so Kylo doesn't answer and keeps his pained noises at a minimum.

"Kylo, I won't allow you to harm my family. And if you wish to keep your manhood." Hux pauses to deliver a brutal screw that wrenches a groan from Kylo. "You will do as I say."

"…Okay." Kylo admits defeat. Hux takes his foot away and then pulls Kylo up from the ground. Shelley watches from atop the bludgeoning pillow; she purrs as he limps towards the door.

_Little bitch! _

He opens the door and is faced to face with Leia and Eos. Leia raises an eyebrow at him, clearly heard his curse in the Force, while Eos smiles up at him. However, his smile conveys none of the positivity that a smile usually evokes. No, this smile relishes in his humiliation.

_He hates me. _

And that hurts him more than his groin.

"Ah, General Organa, Lord Ren is just leaving." Kylo is afraid to look back at Hux; he's afraid that he has the same smile as their son.

"Why is he here?" Her tone isn't as accusatory as the words suggest, rather it denotes concern for Hux.

"To get several things straight about our relationship going forward." Her other eyebrow goes up at that, but Kylo shakes his helm. She grasps Eos's tiny, white hand and pulls themselves to the side and let him through. He can still feel her eyes on him; he makes sure to keep his shields up, even after he got on his ship. Once he's in the safety of hyperspace, he takes off his helm and breathes in the recycled air.

_My dick is bruised. My son hates me. The pittin is out to kill me. How can I get close to Hux? He made it very clear that he'd rather castrate me than listen to me. And using the Force on him will make everything worse. So what can I do? _

He looks down at his helm and sees parts of his face reflected in the metal. His too big nose, his sporadic dark moles, and his too common brown eyes. All physical flaws inherited from Ben Solo.

_Ben Solo. I look exactly like him. And he's enamored with Ben Solo. Why else would he wear his clothes? I can dress like him. I can talk like him. I can be Ben Solo! And Hux will lo–_

He lets out a high-pitched groan when his cock tries to erect itself. He gets out of the pilot seat and limps to the kitchen for a bag of ice.

* * *

**Author's Comments- **Here are the links:

Here is the link to the song mentioned way above. I'd like to think that this song is from Eos's POV: a href=" watch?v=0L8w3qKTH08"Link/a

Here is an image of Hux's sweater. I think it's casual but also hints at Hux's military identity: a href=" /images/I/611c._UX522_.jpg"Link/a

Eos's voice is modelled after Gump's from _Legend (1985) _because it gave me chills when I first heard him as a kid: a href=" watch?v=b2mm79vRuzA"Link/a

The luggage set for Armitage and Eos is based on this vintage set; I like this three piece design since I feel like Hux wouldn't want more than three pieces: a href=" . "Link/a

Castle Organa is a smaller scale model of Castle Organa from the Old Republic game: a href=" . /starwars/images/e/ef/Castle_ /revision/latest?cb=20150818140835"Link/a

That's right Shelley from my "Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow" story is here because she would be. Since there's no Ben to be suckered into taking on Shelley, Leia gets her, which is a better relationship i.e. Shelley doesn't shit on her bed: a href=" . "Link/a

I still hate _Grand Marshal_; I know it's to scream that Nazis inspired the First Order, mostly aesthetically as Lindsay Ellis pointed out that the First Order really has no ideology. It also still sounds stupid when said aloud like to stress how lame FO is compared to the Empire, which also took inspiration from the Nazis AND the Roman Empire. Upon more research into the EU, I found that _marshal _has been used in ranks before, but so has _High General_, which I prefer because it reminds me of _High Lord_.

This is how Leia reacts to Hux's crying:

Leia: *thinking* He's so softhearted. Where is the General that scowls even when he smiles in all those propaganda posters? *then witnesses Shelley's "comfort"* She's drinking your tears! That's not sweet! Force, he's actually innocent. Or very stupid. Either way, Ben would take complete advantage of him, or will considering the evidence of Eos. I almost feel like apologizing to him on Ben's behalf…

After Kylo leaves the castle:

Leia: *to Hux* Why are you wearing my son's pajamas?

Hux: *blushing and sheepish* I'm just practicing!

Leia: *confused* For what?

Hux: *twiddles with his pointer fingers* When my parents went to bed, my father would sometimes wear the Commandant's pajamas. Sometimes to make him laugh, most of the times it's just to be lovey-dovey!

Leia: *thinking* Oh Force, he was raised to be a romantic. Ben's going to eat him alive.

Please, no one ask me to make a sequel to this! I have like seven unfinished series for Star Wars and I don't need another one. Some things are better off as a one-shot as I learned for two unfinished series, which I'm considering discontinuing. Don't worry they're not recent or terribly long.

Anyways, I got inspired by Rini, aka Chibi-Usa, in _Sailor Moon R_ coming back in time to get the Legendary Silver Crystal and help from the Sailor Scouts. I love how she goes out of her way to annoy the crap out of Serena/Usagi by being possessive of Darrien/Mamoru. Needless to say, Eos also enjoys doing this to Kylo because he was never there for him or Hux in the future since that's the future that follows the Sequel Trilogy. He views him as a sperm-donor and wants nothing more to do with him. Too bad, he's dealing with a Kylo that hasn't become a heartless ass.


End file.
